


Cette ravissante beauté

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: Sad souls [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, this story is the "twin" of ce mystérieux inconnu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Enfin, Finn allait enfin pouvoir dormir dans un bon lit, et se laver, si bien sûr l'idée du serviteur du comte de Martel fonctionnait.





	Cette ravissante beauté

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de The Originals sont à Julie Plec.

Enfin, Finn allait enfin pouvoir dormir dans un bon lit, et se laver, si bien sûr l'idée du serviteur du comte de Martel fonctionnait. Le plus âgé de la fratrie Mikaelson en avait assez de cette vie où lui et ses frères et sœur fuyaient constamment leur père. Il désirait un peu de repos, un peu de répit, quelques jours sans avoir la peur au ventre. L'intérieur du château était très beau, même s'il n'avait pas de moyen de comparaison, car il n'en avait jamais visité un auparavant. 

La fratrie Mikaelson se rapprochait dangereusement du comte, toujours guidé par Lucien Castle, qui avait consacré tout son après-midi à leur enseigner les bonnes manières, ce qui pour Kol n'avait pas été évident. Il avait fallut que Finn et Elijah le sermonne plusieurs fois avant qu'il daigne enfin se concentrer et s'appliquer à réussir les postures à exécuter et la manière appropriée avec laquelle s'exprimer. Heureusement si la bonne volonté n'était pas la principale qualité du plus jeune garçon de la fratrie, il était loin d'être stupide, ce qui compensait. 

Le comte fut finalement devant eux, et le serviteur les présenta comme les enfants du comte de Guise, comte qui était mort puisque les Mikaelson les avaient tué lui et les autres nobles qui l'accompagnaient, pour se nourrir. Le mensonge de Lucien, aidé par Elijah, fut avalé par le comte de Martel, et bientôt la conversation se tourna vers la chasse, comme le leur avait conseillé leur « ami ». 

Finn se sentait comme chez lui, ici les gens étaient raffinés, bien élevés, ils n'étaient pas des animaux. Il était fait pour vivre dans une demeure comme celle ci. La discussion sur la chasse n'était pas des plus passionnante mais il s'y plia et n'ajoutait qu'un commentaire de temps à temps car le deuxième garçon de la famille parlait pour deux. Kol et Rebekah se tenaient près d'eux, hochant à l'occasion la tête pendant que Niklaus bavardait avec Lucien, en retrait de la foule. Bientôt des murmures se firent entendre, et intrigué Finn se tourna en direction de la porte. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux nouveaux arrivants, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux couleur de glace et d'une jeune fille, à la chevelure de feu et aux yeux couleur de l'herbe en plein été. Malgré le peu de ressemblance qu'il y avait entre eux, il devina qu'ils étaient de la même famille, sûrement frère et sœur. 

Ils saluèrent quelques personnes au passage, et échangèrent quelques mots rapides avec certaines d'entre elles. Plus ils se rapprochaient d'eux, plus Finn la trouvait magnifique, elle brillait d'une lumière encore plus intense que celle du soleil. Elle lui parut trop belle pour n'être qu'une humaine, la vie brillait si fort dans ses yeux, c'était un ange, une déesse cela ne pouvait être que ça. 

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux, et plus précisément devant leur hôte. Le garçon s'inclina respectueusement et la fille fit la révérence. Contrairement à la robe de Rebekah, celle de la petite rousse dissimulait son décolleté, protégeant son corps des regards indiscrets. 

«  Tristan, Aurora, je vous présente Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol et Rebekah de Guise, les enfants du comte de Guise, présenta monsieur de Martel, et voici mes enfants, Tristan et Aurora de Martel »

Encore une fois le frère et la sœur s'inclinèrent, mais cette fois-ci, ce geste leur était adressé, à eux, les Mikaelson, qui socialement leur étaient inférieur, cela aurait plutôt été à lui et à sa fratrie de s'incliner devant ces véritables nobles. 

Aurora, c'était donc ainsi que s'appelait la jeune lady, son prénom lui allait à la perfection, et Finn fut incapable de détacher ses yeux de son visage. Leur regard se croisèrent, il crut un instant que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa fut discret mais si chaleureux qu'il était persuadé que même s'il allait en enfer, il n'aurait pas aussi chaud. Par la force des choses, Rebekah et Aurora se mirent à discuter ensemble, et de là où il était il pouvait la contempler à loisir. Elle et sa sœur semblèrent bien s'entendre et cela le soulagea pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas. 

Tout au long de la soirée, ils se jetèrent des petits coups d’œil furtifs qui ne duraient pas plus de quelques secondes afin d'éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Il commença à se faire tard, et Tristan s'approcha de sa sœur, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle salua Rebekah, et vint à la rencontre des hommes de la fratrie Mikaelson et de son père. 

«  Bonne soirée à vous, seigneur Finn, salua-t-elle, une émotion particulière dans la voix

-Je vous souhaite une excellente nuit, lady Aurora, lui répondit-il en souriant très légèrement »

Il laissa son regard se poser sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, camouflée par l'obscurité du couloir dans lequel l'avait attiré son frère, le seul homme avec lequel elle serait en sécurité pour retourner dans sa chambre. 

Il espéra que leur séjour ici à Marseille serait long, car il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, et c'était de faire plus ample connaissance avec cette ravissante beauté qui lui avait accordé son attention.


End file.
